


Бездна

by Adanos



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Abyss - Freeform, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adanos/pseuds/Adanos





	Бездна

Утопая в холодном мраке неизвестности и чувствуя сильные руки множества призраков, что пленили сознание и затмили высеченные из принципов идеалы, можно ли сопротивляться и не слушать шёпот её, такой горячий, что ласкает слух. Её слова поначалу осторожны, словно она идёт по шаткому мосту против бурного ветра, но с каждым словом речь становится тверже. Она обещает показать границы мира и выйти за них. В темноту бескрайнего неба, где нет ни одной звезды. Она указывает вверх, и приторная ложь настолько сладка, что сложно заметить спуск вниз, с каждой ступенькой небо становится всё ближе, в него хочется окунуться, ощутить первозданный мрак кожей и загореться, чтобы тут же сгореть.

  
Все её просьбы будут исполнены, и пускай из-за этого оборвется жизнь невинного. Безразлично. Пускай сам мир покажет наконец границы возможного и позволит пересечь их ради страстной похвалы той, что показала путь во тьму небес. Туда, где наконец нет слепящих огней прежнего мира. Где единственный огонь горит внутри груди моей, и вырвать его становится единственным желанием. Растерзать плоть и добраться до клетки рёбер, пробить их и вырвать плененный огонь, приподнести его новому змеевидному богу, что скрежещит челюстями и довольно выносит приговор. Теперь небо так близко, мрак его сжимает тело.

  
Холодное дыхание щекочет душу, хочется рассмеяться, но крика не выходит. Темнота сжирает глаза и оголяет нервы, и теперь чужие прикосновения чувствуются слишком ясно. Незнакомые холодные руки в неистовой страсти сжимают мягкую кожу, прижимаются своими ледяными телами к горячей плоти и разделяют между собой новое тело. Переплетение пальцев и ощущение высасывания жизни помогают понять, что всё это жестокое, но желанное насилие реально. Стылые кости чувствуются под ладонями, и непонятный полустон-полукрик рвётся наружу. Они знают её сокровенные желания и выполняют всё в точности с мечтами, открывая перед ней темноту ночного неба уже внутри неё, своими сильными руками.

  
Помыслить о побеге. Возможно ли? Тьма никогда ещё не была настолько желанной, и ощущение безграничного пространства сбивает с толку. Протянутая в пустоту рука хватает костяную ладонь с единственной просьбой — забрать её от множества других. И если во тьме невозможно обрести забвение, то в чём смысл её?

  
Тёмный дух, что проявил милосердие и заключил в объятия свои, знаешь ли ты про тот обман, который нас привёл в ночное небо, что оказалось бездной? Шёпот твоего тёплого дыхания пробирается внутрь души, ввергая её в ещё большую тьму, в ночь, которая никогда не прервется.


End file.
